It is known in the art that photographic display materials are utilized for advertising, as well as decorative displays of photographic images. Since these display materials are used in advertising, the image quality of the display material is critical in expressing the quality message of the product or service being advertised. Further, a photographic display image needs to be high impact, as it attempts to draw consumer attention to the display material and the desired message being conveyed. Typical applications for display material include product and service advertising in public places such as airports, buses and sports stadiums, movie posters and fine art photography. The desired attributes of a quality, high impact photographic display material are a slight blue density minimum, durability, sharpness and flatness. Cost is also important as display materials tend to be expensive compared with alternative display material technology mainly lithographic images on paper. For display materials, traditional color paper is undesirable as it suffers from a lack of durability for the handling, photoprocessing and display of large format images.
Prior art silver halide display materials typically utilize yellow, magenta and cyan dyes to create an image. In a typical yellow, magenta and cyan imaging system the color gamut is limited compared to printing of color inks. Color gamut is an important feature of color printing and imaging systems. It is a measure of the range of colors that can be produced using a given combination of colorants. It is desirable for the color gamut to be as large as possible. The color gamut of the imaging system is controlled primarily by the absorption characteristics of the set of colorants used to produce the image. Silver halide imaging systems typically employ three colorants, typically including cyan, magenta, and yellow in the conventional subtractive imaging system
The ability to produce an image containing any particular color is limited by the color gamut of the system and materials used to produce the image. Thus, the range of colors available for image reproduction is limited by the color gamut that the system and materials can produce.
Color gamut is often thought to be maximized by the use of so-called "block dyes". In The Reproduction of Color 4th ed., R. W. G. Hunt, pp 135-144, it has been suggested that the optimum gamut could be obtained with a subtractive three-color system using three theoretical block dyes where the blocks are separated at approximately 490 nm and 580 nm. This proposal is interesting but cannot be implemented for various reasons. In particular, there are no real organic based couplers, which produce dyes corresponding to the proposed block dyes.
Variations in the block dye concept are advanced by Clarkson, M. E. and Vickerstaff, T. in "Brightness and Hue of Present-Day Dyes in Relation to Color Photography," Photo. J. 88b, 26 (1948). Three example spectral shapes are given by Clarkson and Vickerstaff: Block, Trapezoidal, and Triangular. The authors conclude, contrary to the teachings of Hunt, that trapezoidal absorption spectra may be preferred to a vertical sided block dye. Again, dyes having these trapezoidal spectra shapes are theoretical and are not available in practice.
Both commercially available dyes and theoretical dyes were investigated in "The Color Gamut Obtainable by the Combination of Subtractive Color Dyes. Optimum Absorption Bands as Defined by Nonlinear Optimization Technique," J. Imaging Science, 30, 9-12. The author, N. Ohta, deals with the subject of real colorants and notes that the existing curve for a typical cyan dye, as shown in the publication, is the optimum absorption curve for cyan dyes from a gamut standpoint.
Bourdelais et al in U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,756 discusses imaging layers containing silver halide and dye forming couplers applied to both sides of a translucent base for a display material. While the display material in U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,756 provides an excellent image that can be displayed without the need for a backlight source, the image is only capable of reproducing 56% of Pantone color space.
McInerney et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,679,139; 5,679,140; 5,679,141; and 5,679,142 teach the shape of preferred subtractive dye absorption shapes for use in four color, C,M,Y,K based ink-jet prints.
McInerney et al in EP 0 825 488 teaches the shape of preferred subtractive cyan dye absorption shape for use in silver halide based color prints.
Kitchin et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,745 teaches the preparation of a photographic element for preparing half-tone color proofs comprising four separate imaging layers capable of producing cyan, magenta, yellow, and black images.
Powers et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,378 teaches an imaging process for the preparation of color half-tone images that contain cyan, magenta, yellow, and black images. The use of the black dye does little to improve the gamut of color reproduction.
Haraga et al in EP 0 915 374 A1 teaches a method for improving image clarity by mixing `invisible` information in the original scene with a color print and reproducing it as an infrared dye, magenta dye, or as a mixture of cyan magenta and yellow dyes to achieve improved color tone and realism. The addition of the resulting infrared, magenta, or black dye does little to improve the gamut.
In spite of the foregoing teachings relative to color gamut, the coupler sets which have been employed in silver halide color imaging have not provided the range of gamut desired for modern digital imaging; especially for so-called `spot colors`, or `HiFi colors`.
It is, therefore, a problem to be solved by providing a coupler set which provides an increase in color gamut compared to coupler sets comprised of cyan, magenta, and yellow dye forming couplers by further incorporating red dye and blue dye forming couplers.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,282 (Bourdelais et al) to utilize a composite support material with laminated biaxially oriented polyolefin sheets as a photographic imaging material. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,282, biaxially oriented polyolefin sheets are extrusion laminated to cellulose paper to create a support for silver halide imaging layers. The biaxially oriented sheets described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,282 have a microvoided layer in combination with coextruded layers that contain white pigments such as TiO.sub.2 above and below the microvoided layer. In the composite imaging support structure described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,282 the silver halide imaging layers are applied to the white, reflecting side of the base that has a spectral transmission less than 15%.
Prior art photographic display materials historically have been classified as either reflection or transmission. Reflection display material typically is highly pigmented image supports with a light sensitive silver halide coating applied. Reflection display materials are typically used in commercial applications where an image is used to convey an idea or message. An application example of a reflection display material is product advertisement in a public area. Prior art reflection display materials have been optimized to provide a pleasing image using reflective light. Transmission display materials are used in commercial imaging applications and are typically backlit with a light source. Transmission display materials are typically a clear support with a light sensitive silver halide and an incorporated diffuser (to hide the "show through" of the lamps used to provide viewing illumination) or a substantially transparent support coated with a light sensitive silver halide emulsion which requires a diffusing screen to be placed behind the material as a means to obscure the "show through" of the lamps used to provide illumination to the media. Prior art transmission display materials have been optimized to provide a pleasing image when the image is backlit with a variety of light sources. Because prior art reflection and transmission products have been optimized to be either a reflection display image or a transmission display image, two separate product designs must exist in manufacturing, and two inventories of display materials must be maintained at the photofinishing printing site. Further, when the quality of the backlighting for transmission display material is diminished when, for example, a backlight burns out or the output of the backlight decreases with the age, the transmission image will appear dark and reduce the commercial value of the image. It would be desirable if an image support could function both as a reflection and transmission display material.
Prior art transmission display materials use a high coverage of light sensitive silver halide emulsion to increase the density of the image compared to photographic reflection print materials. While increasing the coverage does increase the density of the image in transmission space, the time to image development is also increased as the coverage increases. Typically, a high-density transmission display material has a developer time of at least 110 seconds compared to a developer time of 45 seconds or less for photographic print materials. Prior art high-density transmission display materials, when processed, reduce the productivity of the development lab. Further, coating a high coverage of emulsion requires additional drying of the emulsion in manufacturing, which reduces the productivity of emulsion coating machines. It would be desirable if a transmission display material was high in density and had a developer time less than 50 seconds.
Prior art photographic display material uses polyester as a base for the support. Typically the polyester support is from 150 to 250 micrometers thick to provide the required stiffness. Prior art photographic display materials are typically coated with light sensitive silver halide imaging layers on one side of the support. Exposure devices have been built to expose only one side of prior art display materials thus there is little concern for print platen design. For example, exposure devices that use a vacuum roll for holding the media during exposing typically employ slots for vacuum. These slots act as "black traps" (areas were exposing energy will be lost and have little secondary reflection) which in a duplitized emulsion system will result in insufficient density for the back side image.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,756 duplitized silver halide imaging layers are discussed for use as a display material. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,756, both the top and bottom images are exposed by exposing the topside silver halide imaging layers. While the display material in U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,756 does form an excellent image capable of an exceptional reflection and transmission image, the display material in U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,756 does suffer from sufficient backside image density when placed against a non-uniform reflecting platen.
It has been found that the prior art structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,030,756 and 6,017,685 is plagued with uneven density variations as a result of uncontrolled back scatter in certain printers in the absence of an antihalation layer. As is obvious, this undesirable exposure can be effectively controlled by the addition of an antihalation layer. However, the presence of an antihalation layer was found to give greatly diminished imaging efficiency, particularly in the backside imaging layer. In this case, the curve shape of an exposure versus density plot reveals a significant break at the mid-scale that leads to significantly lower shoulder and maximum density, as compared to an element without the antihalation layer. Although in principle, it may be possible to recover this density with the addition of silver and coupler to the backside imaging layers, this would be very undesirable on a material cost basis and also due to the desire to keep the required photo processing time to a minimum.